Philipp Kilroy (Romulan Model)
Philipp Kilroy the Romulan Model was a nearly identicle copy of the original android Philipp Kilroy constructed circa 2310 by the Tal Shiar of the Romulan Star Empire. Background The original Kilroy, who had been working for the Tal Shiar since 2307, was assigned in 2310 to accompany a Romulan battalion in their fire raid against a Federation base near the Neutral Zone on the planet Epsilon-Beta. When Kilroy's shuttlepod was shot down, he was presumed lost and the Romulans, forced to retreat, had no way of retrieving him to repair him and reactivate him. Kilroy, however, had been so valuable to the Empire that the Tal Shiar had saved his complete neural matrix on their computers. This being the case, they were able to reconstruct his body to the best of their ability and plant all of his memories and personality into the new body's neural net. There were a few differnces in the new body's construction, but for the most part he it was nearly identicle to the one lost on Epsilon-Beta. Genetic Research Lab on Hveillh III Soon after being activated in his new body, Kilroy, and fellow android Sheila (whose body was also reconstructed), were assigned to work at a genetic research lab on the Romulan planet Hveillh III. The lab's purpose was to create the perfect Romulan through experiments in eugenics. The lab first did many trial runs on Klingon prisoners as well as Romulans who had been imprisoned for crimes against the Empire, or were mentally or physically defect, but all of these experiments were widely unsuccessful. However, in 2323, Romulan Commander Urbek contacted Kilroy with some information that would supposedly help his experiments greatly. Urbek had with him a Vulcan and Federation defector, Sevik Uhura, who claimed that he could get Kilroy three Q-hybrid children who he could experiment on to find a way to harness the power of the Q. Kilroy agreed to have Urbek ferry Sevik to Hveillh III, and when Sevik arrived, they both hatched a plan to kidnap the said children. It was revealed that the children were Quynn Kirk, Sunny LaCrosse, and Paul Dutton, and they were aboard the U.S.S. Alliant. Sevik, who was a former Alliant crew member infromed Kilroy that the ship's crew would be vunerable when taking shore leave aboard the planet Virnax II to attend a concert. Virnax II was near enough to the Empire that it would be easy for Kilroy and his team to get in there, nab the children, and leave quickly. Sevik also infromed Kilroy that Kash Noonien Singh would be an easy scape goat so they would kidnap him too to make it look that he was responsible. Kilroy knew all too well that Kash was capable of kidnapping, for he had once been Kash's accomplice in several kidnapping attempts of Calius Kirk, Quynn's mother. Agreeing to the plan, Kilroy left in a cloaked shuttlepod to Virnax II, with his assisstants Vertak and Faevian. Faevian and Vertak were easily able to snatch the children and Kash during the concert's intermission when everyone was crowded in the venue's lobby. Once they had what they wanted they returned to Hveillh III. Kilroy knew Kash was in a vunerable position and tried to appeal to him by using their former friendship. Kilroy was disappointed that Kash had gone straight and wanted to see if he could convince his old friend to be deviant again and help him and Sevik with their plan. Surprisingly Kash agreed to side with Kilroy, and Kilroy allowed him to not be confined to a cell. However, Kash's reaction to the treatment of the children at the lab, led Kilroy to believe that Kash was pulling his leg in order to help the children escape. Having his suspicions about his old friend, Kilroy set Kash up by purposefully leaving the electronic keys to the childrens' cells out for bait. He then ordered Faevian and Vertak to watch him to see what he did. Surely enough, Kash fell for it and took the keys to go let the children out. Faevian and Vertak warned Kilroy and just as Kash, the children, and S'Auik (a Romulan prisoner who had befriended the children), had gotten to the shuttle bay, Kilroy busted them. Kilroy was disappointed and expressed his feelings of betrayal to Kash. Kash then reminded Kilroy that even though he had done some wicked things, he wasn't the kind to hurt children. This seemed to strike some kind of chord with Kilroy. However, Sevik showed up then and was outraged by the scene. He ordered Quynn to be put into solitary confinement and Kilroy objected only to be yelled at by Sevik. Kilroy didn't like the idea of Sevik ordering him around, and Kash's words had reminded him that maybe he could still go straight and redeem gimself after all. Kilroy Goes Straight After Sevik had left with Quynn to go lock her in solitary confinement, Kilroy ordered Faevian and Vertak to take the other children back to their cells. He told the Romulans that he and Sheila would be taking Kash and S'Auik back themselves. However, instead of doing this, Kilroy met with Kash, Sheila, S'Auik, and T'Igor (a Romulan aide that Kilroy could trust) in a computer closet. Kilroy told Kash that he had been right, and that they needed to hatch a plan to get the children out of there. The mutineers hatched a plan to steal a Romulan supply shuttle to transport themselves and the children back to Federation Space. However, Kilroy told them that the supply shuttle would not be there for another two weeks. This was too long, so Kilroy--still posing as his old self called and got the shipment bumped up to five days instead. This was still a long time, but they all decided to make do with what they had. The plan was set this way until the U.S.S. Alliant actually arrive just outside the Neutral Zone and Calius Kirk came to Hveillh III in a shuttle pod to retrieve the children. Kilroy, Kash, and the others soon found out that this was what Sevik wanted. It was his way to get Calius back and force her to renounce her marriage to Q and marry him instead. There was a stand off between them in the shuttlebay and Kilroy and Kash saw this as their only way to save Calius and the children and escape. While Sevik was distracted by Calius, Kilroy sent T'Igor and S'Auik with Sunny and Paul to get in Calius's shuttle pod. While this was happening and Sevik was threatening to kill Quynn if Calius didn't comply with his wishes, Kilroy, Kash and Sheila--armed with Romulan disruptor pistols--were creeping up behind Sevik to shoot him. However, they were discovered by Vertak and Faevian and were incapacitated. In this time, Calius had refused to marry Sevik and he had pointed his phaser at her instead of Quynn. Sevik was about to shoot Calius when Q appeared, jumping in the way. Sevik thought that he had mortally wounded Q and was distracted. The act had also intranced Faevian and Vertak and Kilroy took the opportunity to knock them both out. This gave Kash a chance to walk up behind Sevik and point his disruptor at him. Q proved to be only wounded in the shoulder. Sevik, being between a rock and a hard place, decided to kill himself. They all then left in the shuttlepod becuase Faevian had activated some sort of alarm. When everyone was safe back on the Alliant, Calius agreed to forgive Kilroy for his former trespasses against her and allowed him to stay on board along with Sheila, S'Auik, and T'Igor. Aboard Alliant After defecting to the Federation, Kilroy was provided with amnesty at the behest of Admiral Ian Fletcher, and the Federation allowed him to stay on the Alliant as a provisonal crew member. He was bestowed with the rank of ensign and was assigned to the Computing division of Engineering. He often served aboard the Bridge as an opperations officer and liason to Lieutenant Commander Risin down in Engineering. Category:Characters Category:Star Trek: Odyssey Category:Star Trek: Perdition Category:Androids